


Hair Lockets

by saidno1ever



Series: You're Sick, I Hate You and Love You For It [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Humantale, Gen, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're old grey and diseased, I'll still have parts of your young body</p><p>(Papyrus has a lot of friends.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Lockets

The silver locket in your galosh has been replaced with the smallest plastic bag you could find, folded into a neat little square and tucked carefully in the space beside your foot. It makes no noise when you scale the black maple tree, carefully setting yourself on the third highest branch. 

From here you could see the entire neighborhood if you wanted to, but you focus on the closest house, watching the front door patiently. It takes a boring amount of time for it to finally fling open. 

A girl charges out, stumbling over the legs of her uneven overalls but only falling when she reaches the large cardboard box at the end of her front yard. She tumbles into it, but pops up quickly. The action leaves her thin bright hair standing at odd angles. You press a hand over your mouth to suppress your laughter. 

She tosses out a ragged training torso in favor of the box of chalk at the bottom. 

The girl tumbles back out of the box, spilling two of the chalks pieces. They don't break on the grass. 

She wraps the rest of the chalk in what looks like a tattered blue scarf and ties it tight, "...Who keeps leaving this chalk here!" 

She leaves the bundle near the box, then begins to set up the torso. The two pieces of chalk are still beside the box, currently out of her range of sight. You've never had chalk. You tried to write on the driveway with crayon before, but they had broken before any actual art could be made. 

You don't realize you're fidgeting anxiously until you snap a twig off the branch. You curl in on yourself as it clatters toward the ground, trying to make yourself as small as possible. 

"...Hopefully this one will hold up this time!" The girl continues. 

You uncurl a little to peek at her. She isn't where she was before. 

You lean over the other side of the branch, trying to spot her, but she's gone. The training torso is set up, and exactly where she left it. You lean back, looking at the door to the house instead. It's closed. She probably went back in. 

The wood from the tree is somewhat smooth, great for climbing and not getting splinters, but a twig of it thrown with enough force into your face, feels like agony. The flare of pain mixed with sudden panic, tips your balance as you flail and clutch at your face. You swing over the branch, hitting one branch on the way down much like the twig before you. Finally you land on the grass with a soft pat, not a thud. 

It doesn't hurt nearly as much as you thought it would, but you wince anyway. 

A shadow falls over you. 

"I knew it!" 

She digs her fist into the back of your sweater and yanks you up on your knees. Her glare brings a wave of guilt. 

"I knew you were spying again!" The girl's eyes leave you briefly, scanning the tree, "Where's your creepy brother?" 

From this close, you could easily reach out and pluck a strand of hair from her head, and tuck it into the plastic bag to giggle at later. 

Instead you wait until she eventually has to look back at you. Immediately you lurch forward, stopping an inch away from headbutting her in the teeth. She shrieks and stumbles back, loosening her grip. You use your momentum to dart past her, running as fast as you can across her yard and down the sloping gray street.


End file.
